


Heroes Come in Many Forms

by LovestruckMage



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: MC is from the world of Boku no Hero Academia, MC is named Skylar Zinnia Morgan, MC is quirkless, Quirkless!MC, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovestruckMage/pseuds/LovestruckMage
Summary: Ever since she could remember, Skylar Zinnia Morgan had wanted to be a hero. But, upon learning that she was born without a quirk, that dream of hers seemed to be crushed. However, one day when walking to the bus stop, Skylar is suddenly struck by lightning and transported to a new world! What happens when a quirkless girl from a world full of superpowers enters a world of fantasy?





	Heroes Come in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new work! I admit that I’m having writer’s block with The Magic of Love and Legends, so I apologize for the delays. Anyways, enjoy!

From a young age, Skylar Zinnia Morgan dreamed of being a hero. Like most kids her age, she looked up to professional heroes and wanted to be just like them; saving people and beating up villains. She couldn’t wait to get her quirk and even came up with a few ideas for what her hero name would be; most of which were silly, but given that she was four when she came up with them, that’s understandable. However, it was at that age that her dreams of heroism were crushed.

Skylar was quirkless.

She was absolutely devastated. Without a quirk, it was basically impossible to be a pro hero. If she tried, she would more likely just be getting in the way or end up seriously hurt or worse because of a villain. Why did she had to be part of the twenty percent of the population born without a quirk?! It just wasn’t fair!

Skylar’s life had changed in more ways than one that day. Her peers had treated her differently. A lot of them looked at her with pity, treating her as if she was made of glass, even more so than her classmate who could actually turn his skin into glass. Some had taken to bullying her, mocking her being ‘useless’ and a ‘waste of space’. She had gone home with a black eye or a bloody nose more than once. She honestly didn’t know what was worse: the scorn or the pity. Needless to say, she only had a few friends from elementary to high school.

In college, she had met Sophie Lawrence. Sophie, like Skylar, was quirkless. The two bonded over that and other shared interests, like anime, books, and movies. They soon became best friends.

Years go by and life goes on. Soon enough, Skylar graduated from college and get a job as an office worker. Her and Sophie were still best friends. and yet, Skylar felt aimless and uncontent with her life.

Now, she was laying in bed as she stared at the ceiling of her apartment, trying to fall asleep. Despite knowing that she would never be a pro hero, that didn’t meant that she didn’t want something more than a mundane life of waking up, going to work, and half-heartening dating. Skylar just wished something exciting would happen in her dull life for once.


End file.
